


You Know You Want It

by orphan_account



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James knows what Dave wants but is too scared to ask for...





	You Know You Want It

     Seconds ticked by without a reason and Dave spent as many of those seconds as he could watching James. Secretly there was a laundry list of things Dave wanted James to do to him. He may have been firey and full of anger but when it came to James he found himself unable to be that way. James was his weakness. 

 

      "Earth to Dave! You alright man?" James looked at Dave a little curious as to the blank expression on Dave's face.

 

       "Huh? What? Yeah I'm fine man." Dave tried to convince James. 

 

      "Sure you are, you've been acting awful squirrelly here lately." James took a drink from his beer.

 

      "Nothing's wrong man, I swear." Dave averted his eyes not wanting to get caught mid lie by James.

 

       Dave got up and walked out of the room, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as James. He wanted to tell James how he felt but he didn't want the punch in the face that he was sure would follow.

 

     Days passed by and Dave tried to think of things other than James, since they had reconnected Dave couldn't shake the feelings that came rushing back. James walked into the room and Dave's thoughts stopped right in their tracks. 

 

      "I think you and I need to have a talk." James sat down incredibly close to Dave.

 

      "What about man?" Dave tensed up beginning to worry.

 

       "I see the way you've been looking at me, I know you want me." James's voice was low and seductive in his ear.

 

       "What? You're fucking crazy man!" Dave tried to deny.

 

       "Am I really?" James reached out and touched Dave's growing boner.

 

       Dave couldn't respond he just whimpered at James's touch. He gave up trying to fight it. James presser their lips together in a firey, hungry kiss. Dave couldn't believe what was happening. James pulled back to remove Dave's shirt, causing Dave to shudder and groan beneath him. James smirked and continued with what he was doing. Dave's mind was drawing a blank and before long he was naked on the bed splayed out before James like a meal. 

 

      James started stripping himself of his clothes piece by piece in a very seductive manner. Dave squirmed with anticipation, he wanted James inside of him fucking him into the old ungodly uncomfortable couch. Dave was a whimpering and writhing mess. This was unusual for the angry, wild card, motormouthed guitarist. He was completely submissive and at James's will. He wanted James to use him, he didn't care that it probably wasn't the best way to keep tension out of the two bands.

 

      "Please James fuck me!" Dave whined and shifted his hips trying to get some friction for his aching cock.

 

      "Patience." James gave him a sly grin before grabbing the lube and putting a generous amount on three of his fingers.

 

      James leaned in and connected his lips to Dave's as he pushed two of the fingers inside Dave. A keening wail got stuck in the back of Dave's throat. James was thrusting his fingers in and out if Dave at an alarming rate that was sure to make Dave cum right on the spot. After a few moments James removed his fingers and used the lube to slick his cock before it was pressed against Dave's asshole. James leaned down and kissed Dave once more before pushing inside him in one smooth thrust. Dave cried out his back arching and his hips bucking up involuntarily.

 

        James set a a punishing and brutal pace that made Dave cry out with every roll of his hips. Switching angles he hits Dave's sweet spot with every thrust. Dave wasn't sure how much longer he could last. James was fucking him impossibly hard into the old battered couch.

 

      "Harder!" Dave's words came out more as a plea.

 

      James quickly obliged him thrusting harder. Dave was moaning and squealing like a pig. Dave never thought he'd get his wildest desires fulfilled but there he was with James's huge cock up his ass and he couldn't find it in himself to care. One final thrust and Dave was cumming without even being touched. A couple more hard thrusts and James was cumming inside Dave. Limbs heavy and tired James pulled out and laid beside Dave.

 

      "Is that what you wanted?" James questioned a sated smile on his face.

 

       "That and so much more." Dave didn't catch what he had said until he said it. He looked away hoping to avoid any embarrassment. 

 

         "Well our bands won't be back for a while we have time to explore any other sick ideas you might have." James gave Dave a smug smirk.

 

         "You're on Hetfield." Dave smiled.

 

         "In some twisted fucked up way I love you, you fucking released animal." James said shaking his head in laughter.

 

          "I'm sure you do." Dave smiled and hauled himself on top of James ready for round two.


End file.
